1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest support system for an automotive seat assembly, and more particularly, to a tubeless headrest support system for an automotive seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive seat assemblies generally include a seat cushion interconnected with a seatback wherein the seatback may be pivotally moveable with respect to the seat cushion. The seatback generally includes a seatback frame over which is placed a foam pad and trim covering material. Typically, an adjustable headrest is operatively coupled to the seatback frame for movement by an occupant of the seat assembly. The headrest generally includes a headrest support portion mounted on a pair of elongated support posts. Each of the posts are received within cylindrical headrest guide sleeves for providing selective vertical adjustment of the headrest relative to the seat back. The seatback frame includes an upper cross member for supporting the headrest above the seatback.
Common practice in the automotive industry includes welding or attaching short vertical tubes to the upper cross member of the seatback frame for receiving the headrest guide sleeves that interact with the headrest posts and mounted the headrest to the seatback. The tubes, however, are relatively expensive and are subject to misalignments and distortion when welded to the seatback frame. For example, it is known in the art that heating of the tube structures during a welding operation can cause a geometric distortion resulting in a misalignment with a headrest support posts and causing high operating efforts when the headrest height is adjusted by the occupant of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a cost effective and geometrically reliable headrest support system.